


Blau

by HashtagMC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagMC/pseuds/HashtagMC
Summary: Alles an dem anderen Mädchen ist blau, denkt Clara. So viel Blau.





	Blau

**Author's Note:**

> Aus Langeweile im Laufe einer Woche in den Pausen zwischen Schulstunden entstanden, ist das hier das erste Geschreibsel, das ich in ca. einem Jahr zu Papier gebracht habe... ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es halbwegs taugt... ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn mir da jemand Feedback zu da lassen könnte... peace y'all <3

**Blau**

Blau.

Das ist das erste Wort, an das sie denkt, als sie das andere Mädchen sieht. So viel Blau.

Blaue Augen.  
Blaue Haare.  
Blaue Tinte, die ihre Arme ziert.  
Blaue Schrift auf ihrem Oberteil.

So viel Blau,

Clara ist sich unsicher, ob sie Blau mag. So eine kalte Farbe, denkt sie, so eine kalte Farbe an so einem kalten Abend. Fröstelnd zieht sie ihren Mantel enger um sich. Es ist kalt am Busbahnhof, und spät am Abend. Abwesend denkt sie daran, dass sie vergessen hat, ihren Regenschirm mitzunehmen. Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt.

Zitternd schaut sie gen Himmel. Noch ist der Himmel tiefblau, ohne eine Spur von Rot.

Blau. Wie das andere Mädchen. So viel Blau.

Das andere Mädchen hat eine Packung Zigaretten aus ihrer Tasche geholt, eine Packung Zigaretten und eine Schachtel Streichhölzer.

„Auch eine?“ fragt sie. Es ist ihr nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Clara sie gemustert hat.

Sie sieht viel zu jung aus um zu rauchen, denkt Clara. Nur ein wenig älter als ich und ich habe noch nie geraucht.

„Ja, bitte“ antwortet sie.

Das andere Mädchen reicht ihr eine Zigarette und wartet geduldig, bis Clara sie zwischen ihre Lippen gesteckt hat, bevor sie sie entzündet.

Clara atmet tief ein und fängt sofort an zu husten. Der Rauch brennt in ihrer Lunge und sie hustet, bis ihr die Augen tränen. Die Zigarette fällt auf den Boden.

Das andere Mädchen drückt ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch n die Hand. Clara wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schnäuzt sich in das weiche Papier.

Das andere Mädchen hält ihr fragend eine neue Zigarette hin. Zögerlich nimmt sie sie und hält sie dem Mädchen zum Anzünden hin.

Diesmal atmet sie vorsichtiger ein. Der Rauch füllt ihre Lungen, aber sie schafft es, nicht zu husten.Vorsichtig atmet sie aus und schaut zu, wie der Qualm sich in der kalten Luft verteilt. Wider fängt sie an zu zittern. Die Nächte sind kalt und sie hat nur einen dünnen Mantel an.

Das andere Mädchen raucht gleichgültig ihre Zigarette und starrt in die Ferne.Ein Wagen kommt heran und braust an ihnen vorbei. Sie zieht erneut an ihrer Zigarette.

Der Busbahnhof ist ein einsamer Ort, denkt sie und zieht den Mantel enger um sich. Einsam und kalt.

Die blauen Augen des anderen Mädchens mustern sie interessiert. Die Reste ihrer Zigarette schwelen im Aschenbecher am Geländer. Die Tätowierung an ihrem Handgelenk erscheint im Licht der Straßenlaternen, als sie sich die blauen Haare aus der Stirn streicht.

Blau. So viel Blau.

Das andere Mädchen erwidert ihren Blick, während Clara sie mustert. Sie trägt Stiefel, bemerkt Clara. Springerstiefel, mit blauen Schnürbändern. Alles an dem Mädchen ist blau, denkt Clara. So viel Blau.

Sie hat ihre Zigarette aufgeraucht und setzt an, den glühenden Rest beiseite zu werfen.

Das andere Mädchen seuft und nimmt ihr den Stummel aus der Hand. Sie drückt ihn am Rand des Aschenbechers aus, bevor sie ihn wegwirft.

Ein weiteres Auto braust vorbei. Clara zittert.

„Komm her“, sagt das andere Mädchen. Es sind die ersten Worte, seit sie Clara die Zigarette angeboten hat. Sie hält einladen ihren weiten Mantel auf.

Zitternd schüttelt Clara den Kopf.

Das andere Mädchen schaut sie einen Moment erwartungsvoll an. Dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern und wendet sich ab.

Sie starren gemeinsam in die Ferne. Irgendwo heult eine Sirene. Sie lauschen dem Geräusch ein paar Minuten lang, bevor es verstummt

Sirenen sind blau, denkt Clara. Blau wie der Nachthimmel.

Blau wie das Mädchen.

Aus der Dunkelheit erscheinen die Lichter eines Omnibusses. Die Stille weicht dem Geräusch des Motors, als das Fahrzeug den Busbahnhof erreicht. Zischend gleiten die Türen auf und eine Handvoll Passagiere steigt aus und eilt davon.

Weder Clara noch das andere Mädchen steigen ein.

Der Bus fährt davon.

Es ist kalt am Busbahnhof, denkt Clara, kalt und einsam. Zögerlich schaut sie das andere Mädchen an. Tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Rückt ein wenig näher. Ihr Atem kondensiert in der kalten Nachtluft, als sie ausatmet.

Das andere Mädchen wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann seufzt sie und hält erneut ihren Mantel auf.

Der Mantel ist zu groß für das Mädchen, denkt Clara. So groß und so warm.

Das Mädchen hat schon wieder eine Zigarettenschachtel in der Hand. Sie zündet schweigend eine weitere Zigarette an. Sie nimmt einen Zug, dann noch einen und noch einen, bevor sie Clara die Zigarette anbietet.

Diesmal hustet Clara nicht.

Die Zigarette wechselt hin und her. Dann die nächste. Sie wird kurz und kürzer, während Clara und das Mädchen schweigend in die Ferne starren und rauchen.

Diesmal hustet Clara nicht, und sie friert auch nicht. Langsam weicht die Kälte aus ihren Knochen. Am Horizont dämmert das erste Morgenrot. Auf einmal erscheint der Busbahnhof gar nicht mehr so kalt, und auch nicht so einsam.

Der Mantel ist so warm und kuschelig.

Inzwischen hat das Morgenrot die Dunkelheit verdrängt. So ein warmer Morgen, denkt Clara. Plötzlich ist auch das Blau des Morgenhimmels nicht mehr so kalt, und das des Mädchens auch nicht.

Als das nächste Mal ein Omnibus anhält, löst sie sich vorsichtig aus den Armen des anderen Mädchens. Zögerlich lächelt sie dem Mädchen zu. Dann dreht sie sich um und steigt in den Bus.

Sie schaut nicht zurück.

Sie weißt nicht, ob das andere Mädchen ihr Lächeln erwidert.

Der Himmel ist blau. Blau wie das Mädchen, denkt sie, und kein bisschen kalt.

Blau. So viel Blau.


End file.
